Those Whom I Love
by Metal Gear XANA
Summary: 'Ys VIII'. Three memories of three Eternians that mean the world to each other. They are Dana, Olga, and Sarai, childhood friends and lovers, whom, though seemingly completely different people they are that should not get along well, through strange missteps and serious moments have always been there for each other. DanaxOlgaxSarai, one-shot.


Those Whom I Love

 **A/N: I have played a number of Ys games, and it has become one of my favourite game series of all time.** _ **Ys VIII**_ **is an absolutely brilliant game, and I have plenty of one-shot ideas to write based on it and other titles. This game made me feel a lot for Dana, Olga and Sarai's relationship.**

 **I mean… they were totally in a polyamorous relationship. Their interactions, the cut-scenes, the way they look at each other, how for Dana Olga and Sarai meant everything to her (says their names in her sleep), so on. I shall write a lot about these three! I apologise if I wrote some of the locations incorrectly. Fill free to correct any mistakes!**

* * *

"She just _had_ to go wander off during meal break!" Olga exasperated as she wandered outside the Pangaia Fields, her expression stern as she looked around.

Sarai let out a light chuckle and shook her head with a sly smile playing along her features. "You know how Dana is."

"That doesn't excuse her going out to the fields!" Olga chided without looking over at her friend. "Knowing her she's probably off on her own!"

Sarai sighed; there was no way to ease the chagrined and vehemently concerned Olga. She certainly could not blame her friend, for she too was extremely anxious about where their blue haired wanderlust friend was. For some time now Dana has been even more reckless by going out whenever the maiden candidates were granted rest. Naturally she and Olga have grown extremely worried about how their friend was acting lately. Sarai had her suspicions as to why, but she wanted to hear from Dana's perspective.

Olga climbed over a boulder in hopes of finding the blue haired woman out on the fields. Her entire posture lit up and her eyebrows furrowed at what she saw. Whilst her eyes softened in incomprehensible relief she still scolded jadedly at the person beneath the face of the boulder.

"Dana!"

A teenager with sapphire blue hair that sat crossed legged on the grassy floor glanced over her shoulder to see who the caller was. There was a nervous grin etched on Dana's face at the sight of her cantankerous friend. Sarai caught up atop the boulder and let out a chuckle at how the blue haired girl appeared like a thief caught in the act. Olga then noticed something cowering in Dana's laps. Green eyes shot up in incredulous flabbergast and petrified horror.

" _Is that a baby Saurian in your laps!?_ "

Dana gave a meek gasp as she tried to hide the reptile away from her friends' sights. But by then it was too late. Olga quickly climbed down the boulder, followed slowly by Sarai, to stomp over to the petite girl to shoot the most trenchant glare possible at her.

"Are you out of your mind? You need to get rid of it!" Olga demanded as she crouched to her small friend's level.

Dana turned away and clutched the four-legged Saurian tight to protect it from any attempts of prying hands. "I-I can't just leave them alone! They're scared!"

Sarai appeared on Dana's other side for closer examination of her friend's face. Up close Sarai noticed dry tear stains upon the small girl's cheeks. Her face wrinkled in concern. She shot a look towards Olga, whom was trying to turn Dana around to take the Saurian away from her. When the green haired woman noticed her twin-bun haired friend she froze immediately. Green and grey orbs made contact, with the grey informing her jittery friend to calm down and give Dana the opportunity to open up to them. In a few seconds Olga faltered under her friend's intense gaze, and she turned away to let out a frustrated huff. Sarai smiled in gratitude to Olga, and then she looked back to Dana.

"You've been acting more reckless than usual," Sarai mentioned bluntly yet not unkindly. She took notice of how Dana flinched at her words, and how her aqua eyes softened forlornly. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Dana stared at the baby Saurian that was pawing at her chest and yipping out with thrill. Olga's stern expression dissipated when she took notice of Dana's quivering lips and sullen expression. It was extremely unlike Dana to ever be dour; she is the most optimist (albeit too excitedly positive) person Olga's ever met. She awkwardly placed a hand on Dana's shoulder, where she gave it a light squeeze to assure her that she was there for her. Sarai rubbed circles on their smaller friend's back.

"Ever… since the incident with the temple fire, I-I wanted to… distance myself from you two…" Dana spoke meekly, startling her two close friends. Tears started to form in her eyes, and her ears rang to warn her that she will cry soon. "I placed you two in potential harm, a-and you guys got into trouble because of me…!"

Without trying to hide her tears she started to sob uncomfortably against the baby Saurian's head. "I…I just want to help anyone in need…b-but I get people in trouble…!"

Olga and Sarai turned to one another and looked back at their smaller friend in deep sympathise. They never could have imagined that Dana would ever view herself as a… burden. Whilst trouble tended to dog her every track Dana never would ever think or dream of misfortune befalling anyone or any creature. That incident when she brought them to the reservoir to flood the temple to rid the fire was something that, while Dana got into trouble, brought recognition for her as the potential maiden. Did Dana believe that the two of them just tagged with her to make her feel better? Never did Olga and Sarai feel that Dana was a burden to them, regardless of her shenanigans and missteps. Even outside them, no one has ever complained about Dana helping them out. They've always expressed gratitude to her.

Dana needed to know she was no burden.

With a tender touch Sarai took her hand from her friend's back and lifted Dana's chin to look up at her and Olga. "You are not a burden, Dana," she spoke austerely. She noticed Dana's eyes shoot up, no doubt dumbstruck that her friends were catching onto her. "Because of you so many people were saved at the temple."

Dana hic-coughed as she felt her tears sting against her lips.

"You may have unorthodox methods in how you go about things…" Olga said solemnly, earning a questioning glare from Sarai. Green eyes loosened as she stared at Dana's aqua eyes. A smile appeared on the usual belligerent girl's face. "But you always find a way to help people, including us."

Olga then gently took Dana's hands into one of hers, and Sarai took Dana's other hand. "And you will be helping this baby Saurian find her mother," Olga added genuinely as she and Sarai patted their blue haired friend's hands.

Dana looked up at her two best friends with such warmth that it could melt any cold persons' hearts. Her lips started to quiver once more, and the tears would not stop rolling down her cheeks. Without warning she grabbed Olga and Sarai to pull them into the deepest hug she could. She felt them slowly return the embrace, which made her smile in deep gratitude. The three of them, in this hug, were like three pieces that fitted perfectly together into a beautiful puzzle. From Sarai caressing her blue hair, to Olga rubbing her back, and to Dana nuzzling her cheeks into their necks, they were a group that had a deep relationship that very few could ever dream to have and maintain.

They cherished each other.

"Olga, Sarai, you two mean the world to me," Dana whispered auspiciously as she reluctantly broke from the hug. Her eyes glistened up at them. "You are my everything."

Olga blushed and looked away to pretend she was clearing her throat, whereas Sarai giggled as she too blushed. At first Dana was puzzled by her friends' reactions, but when she started to dissect her words she began to blush with sheer embarrassment.

Fortunately the reptile broke the silence by its constant yelping. Sarai declared: "So how about we find this baby Saurian's mother and head back to the temple."

"You two will get into trouble if you join me," Dana reminded half-jokingly and half-seriously.

"Well we're the only two who keeps an eye on you," Olga dryly remarked as she shot a deadpan expression towards her wanderlust friend. "You can't get rid of us that easily, Dana."

The biggest grin possible appeared on Dana's face. Wherever she went, Olga and Sarai followed. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

She was truly blessed.

* * *

Sarai being sick was something to always be worried about.

When she was a child she nearly died from a deathly illness. Even though she was alive she was more prone to growing sick. Regardless of the illness, there was always a series toll placed on Sarai because of her frail state. Naturally Olga and Dana acted like family hearing that someone is about to deliver their baby this instant. Though Sarai insisted that they not worry about her, they always came to check on her and abide to any wishes that could cure her.

Footsteps awoke the black haired girl from her restless sleep. Slowly she struggled to support her weight with her elbows. When she managed to lean her back against the bed's headboard her grey eyes caught a colourful sight. Flowers of varying colours from blues, greens and red brought a sense of tranquillity across the dour atmosphere that pestered Sarai. From behind the flowers was the one holding them out to her, Olga. The green-haired girl appeared embarrassed, as indicated by her deep blush and her eyes trying to look around to find something to stare at. Sarai blinked in astonishment towards her usually solemn friend. Said friend crouched to be by her bedside, her green eyes now bravely looking over the serene flowers to stare at her grey orbs.

"I know how much you love these flowers, Sarai," Olga uttered solicitously as she ran a finger over the petals. "I thought they could… bring some colour for you."

Sarai noticed how Olga bit her lips at how she came across. But the sick woman's features softened as her grey eyes glistened with unfathomable rapturous joy of her friend's selfless nature.

"Thank you, dear," Sarai uttered whole-heartedly.

Olga covered her face to hide the blush that spread to her entire face. "I told you to not call me that!"

Sarai chuckled as she leaned in and planted a kiss upon Olga's cheek. The kiss lingered for a bit. "I think it suits you, my dear Olga."

Before anything could make the already humiliated Olga even more humanly (or Eternianly) mortified, someone burst into the room. Sarai jumped, only for her to immediately soften upon recognition. Dana was panting heavily as she stood in the doorway. Aqua eyes were wide with utmost worry towards Sarai. The longhaired woman's eyes narrowed in sorrow at the panic stricken sight of Dana. Ever since Dana lost her mother all those years ago she has been extremely protective towards her and Olga. Whenever any of them were sick or hurt, Dana was always the first on the scene. She'd do anything to make sure that any of them would be in perfect condition, even spending countless sleepless nights to keep an eye on them. Sarai, and no doubt Olga, deeply appreciated this, but they always told Dana not to push herself too much.

"I brought some blessed medicine given to me from Odo," Dana laconically spoke as she power-walked over to crouch near Olga and by Sarai's side. "He told me that it should treat your cold, and that you'd get better in three days!"

"Calm down, Dana; she's not dying on us," Olga assured confidently as Dana placed the medicine on a small table by the bedside.

Dana sighed shakily to ease her paranoia, completely aware that she was over-reacting as always to any situation that involved her friend(s) being in trouble. Sarai gently extended out an arm to run her fingers through the smaller girl's hair. Dana leaned into the touch until she could feel Sarai's hand caress her cheek. Due to how close the blue haired girl was Sarai leaned to give her a kiss on the opposite cheek. Dana hummed contently at the soft feeling of Sarai's lips upon her.

"Oh sweetie," Sarai cooed lightly after ending her kiss. She thumbed Dana's cheek one last time. "You always put a smile on my face." Dana did that cute little nervous nose scratch of hers.

Grey eyes regarded the two friends whom Sarai loved with her entire being. They all loved each other; one could not function without the others. They were like the air that one breathes: necessary for survival, and a pleasant feeling to ingest. They have grown up together, and they will die together.

"I love you two so very much," Sarai exclaimed auspiciously with her eyes gleaming with jubilance and her smile as beautiful as the flowers given to her.

"We love you too, Sarai," Dana replied with equal warmth. Her aqua eyes then shot up with alarm. "Wait, are we going to get sick because of your kisses?"

Olga gasped and grew nervous of the prospect of having to look after Dana on top of Sarai, and possibly herself. Rarely did she grow sick, but the same was for Dana.

She sighed despondently, "I guess if you two will be sick then I will have to take care of you…"

Dana cooed at how wonderful Olga sounded, and she was so honoured by her austere friend's offer that she gave a quick peck on her cheek. Both Dana and Sarai chuckled at how crimson Olga's entire face appeared.

What a trio they made.

* * *

The day of the new Maiden of the Great Tree was upon the Kingdom of Eternia.

Naturally every candidate was extremely nervous yet rapturous as they awaited the results from the old maiden to pass her mantle to the new generation. There was a miasma of excitement that spread across the kingdom at the prospect of their new maiden. Parents of those candidates prepped their daughters for the ceremony, all thrilled by the idea of their daughter potentially becoming the next Maiden of the Great Tree. To announce the new maiden was to announce the dawn of a new era.

Within an area only known to three individuals Dana sat atop a log with her two dear friends beside her. It was always a pleasant and tranquil place to be, this thicket with its beautiful shrubs and quietness that Dana, Olga, and Sarai deeply appreciated. This has been their special place since they were kids. Dana, being the troublemaker that always wandered off, was the one that lead the two here. Since then this has been their secret and special place.

Today was a special day for them. Someone was going to be a new maiden. This was something that the three of them have been building up to for years. Dana smiled as she stared at the pond before her that reflected her and her friends. She was extremely excited with the idea of any of her friends becoming the Maiden of the Great Tree. Both of them were wonderful people that would take their role extremely seriously and show respect to all that request their maiden's guidance.

"I'm pretty sure you'll be the next maiden, Olga," Dana piped in jubilantly as she turned to look at her green haired friend. "Everyone seems to be speculating that you will, so I bet you will be!"

Olga snorted and looked over at Dana and Sarai. "We won't know until someone is elected as the next maiden," her green eyed narrowed playfully. "It seems you are selling Sarai short, Dana."

Dana gulped and looked over to assure Sarai that she did not think less of her, nor did she believe that the black haired girl would be a horrible maiden, only for her friend to chortle.

"I see where you're coming from Dana," Sarai assured with her cheeky smile wide. Her teasing nature disappeared as she eyed her small friend with veneration. "But you too have potential to become the maiden."

Dana turned to look at the pond and scratched her nose in doubt. "I'm not sure if many people would be happy that Dana the Troublemaker would be the Maiden of the Great Tree!"

"Dana…" That cool voice of Olga's always sent delightful shivers down the small girl's spine.

A hand gently cusped her chin, and before Dana could make a remark she felt her head turn and something press upon her lips. Olga's kisses were always so full of emotion, one that did not shy away from exposing her true feelings towards someone. When Olga slowly retracted from Dana, whose kiss still lingered upon the small girl's lips, the blue haired girl stared deeply into her best friend's relaxing green eyes.

"You would make a wonderful maiden. If I must be honest I think you'd make a better maiden than I or Sarai ever could be," Olga spoke with such intense respect and love that it ignited a feeling of tenderness in Dana.

"Olga," Dana whispered with incredulous disbelief. How could Olga of all people believe that she would be a better maiden? Olga was perfect for the role; she was made for this.

"I find myself agreeing with Olga." Dana turned to Sarai to express her astonishment in her aqua eyes. Grey eyes shun with utmost certainty. "You are the most selfless person out there. So it seems natural to me that you would be a phenomenal maiden."

"Sarai," Dana uttered with heart-warmth pride. She felt Sarai lean in to give her a kiss on the lips. On contact Dana felt the sweet love blossom from Sarai's kiss. Sarai's kisses were always so soft with such tender love that it melted into any who received it.

After the kiss ended Dana placed her hands upon her friends' to intertwine her fingers with theirs. They immediately intertwined their fingers with the blue haired girl's with equal tenderness. Dana stared into the pond's reflection to observe her friends' reactions against the crystal-clear surface.

"No matter what happens in the future… We'll always be together?"

Olga snorted humorously yet with kind intent. "Someone has to be the one whom takes her job seriously and keeps an eye on you two."

"I will always be there to listen to your worries and dreams," Sarai spoke kindly with a content expression upon her face.

Dana grinned jubilantly into the reflection at what she was hearing, and the sight of her two best friends, her soul mates, and most of all, her lovers, appearing extremely happy with each other and the world. She leaned into each of them to give them her deepest kisses that exposed her unconditional love to them. They returned her kisses, and soon after between Sarai and Olga, with equal vigour to assure her that they too had unconditional love for each other.

With the three of them together, nothing wrong could ever happen in their lives.

* * *

With a loud breathless gasp Dana shot up.

Pants echoed across the area as she brought herself back to reality. Beside her laid Laxia and Ricotta, sleeping as light as a log. Around her was the slanted ceiling of the tent. Insect noises reverberated outside the tent, and Sahad's snores overpowered anyone that sleep talks. The cold feeling of the ground against her fingers reminded her of the dreams she had. As someone with the power to see the future, her dreams sometimes took on someone else's point of view if it was a memory.

Tears formed in her aqua eyes. Her lips quivered and her body shivered uncontrollably as the emotions started to overpower her. Her ears rang as if some Saurian had screeched right next to her. Snot ran down to her mouth, and her tears that burst from the dams that were her eyes followed quickly after. Strange strangled noises snuck through her gritted teeth. Olga and Sarai's faces haunted her head, and the hauntings grew as distinct memories of them, from mucking around as children, to their first kisses, to when they first made love, consumed her entire being.

She stooped and clutched her face and the loose strands of hair to supress a scream of unimaginable agony from escaping her.

"Olga…! Sarai…!" She sobbed hysterically against her hands.

"It hurts… It hurts so much…!"


End file.
